Cheezy Pancakes
by sock-eating-zombies
Summary: Naruto and his crew were doing perfectly fine until Sasuke and his crew come to their school. Ooh this is gonna sting. Warning Yaoi Sasunaru Gaaneji Kibashino and more!
1. Prolouge

**Warning: Swearing, randomness, hawt emo boys, hella awesome band kids, cross-dressing, and ambiguously gay content!**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama not me un!**

---**Cheezy Pancakes**---

---Prologue---

"Oi! Uzumaki, wake up!" Kiba roared. "I'm up! I'm up! Baka Inuzuka!" Naruto snapped at the dog boy. "Lol. You rhymed." Kiba snickered. "Oh Children! Time for breakfast!" Gaara sang in a very ooc manner from in the kitchen.

The three boys had been sharing a dorm at Ichiwa School for The Gifted and Talented for as long as any of them could remember. They had also started their second year of High School about a month ago, and everything was going smoothly.

"Psst. Naruto…. guess what." Kiba whispered to the blonde as they sat down. "Hmmm?" "I'm in your cereal, plotting your doom." " Shut up dog breath." Naruto said hitting Kiba on the head. "No fighting at my table boys." Gaara scolded. "Yes mother…" the two sighed in unison. "Alrighty then, our precious Dance Club will be here in about an hour to go to classes with us so get cleaned up." The red head chimed. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we clean up the cool way?!" Kiba asked excitedly. "Hmm…I suppose…" "YOSH!" both Naruto and Kiba cried, then quickly rushed off to get their bating suits on followed by Gaara.

A few minutes later all three boys came running down the hall at top speed towards the open balcony door.

---By the Pool---

Zabuza, who was on pool duty that morning tore his gaze from his work to stare at a balcony, which over shadowed part of the pool and felt a chill run down his spine. "Aww fuck…" he muttered. The next thing he knew three boys jumped off the high ledge straight into the pool leaving poor Zabuza soaked.

---Unknown Location (just kidding we're in a bus now)---

Sasuke say begrudgingly next to Neji listening to his I-pod. '_Why do we have to all be transferred to this stupid school anyway?_' he growled mentally. Suddenly he heard a loud splash coming from the other side of the brick wall they were going by. "What on earth?" Sai said from behind Neji and Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke grunted. Somehow he knew this wouldn't end well.

**---End Prologue---**

**So did ya like my prologue un? Promise it'll get better it maybe kinda random sometimes though. Ah well! Review for Gummi Bears un!**

**Runo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Swearing, randomness, hawt emo boys, hella awesome band kids, cross-dressing, and ambiguously gay content!**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama not me un!**

_Italics_** singing, thinking.**

---**Cheezy Pancakes**---

---Chapter 1---

"Yo Boys! Did ya piss Zabuza-sempai off again?" Temari laughed in a greeting. Temari and her dance club, which consisted of Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Haku, Deidara, and herself, had come to retrieve the trio for school but were greeted by a very angry Zabuza holding the three boys by the collars of their school uniforms. Now the uniform at Ichiwa were very slack. Originally the uniform consisted of a white button-down shirt, a blood red vest-thing, black pants or skirt, and a black tie. Of course the students found quite a few loopholes in the dress code such as: where and how to wear your tie, what kind of pants or skirt, what accessories were allowed, how to wear your shirt, ect. ect.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba took full advantage of these loopholes and took on their own style. Naruto's consisted of an untied tie, an untucked shirt with the left sleeve rolled up to his elbow and his right sleeve uncuffed, his pants rolled up slightly, black converse, a black fingerless glove with a fishnet sleeve on his left hand, black nail polish, and a sliver ring on his right index finger, he also had everyone sign his clothes with a sharpie marker. His hair was almost to his shoulders with red-orange tips. Gaara's look was an untucked shirt, girl pants, checkered vans, his tie was done like normal but his sleeves had tears in them and his vest was torn in half, he had black nail polish like Naruto an wore a black choker around his neck. His blood red hair was a bit shorter than Naruto's and a bit shaggier. Kiba's style was borderline out of dress code. He wore his shirt undone, his tie on his upper left arm, baggy black shorts, and a blood red under shirt, along with bandages on his right hand, which were just for show.

"Take them and leave" Zabuza growled. "We're very sorry for our boys rude behavior Zabu-sempai." Haku smiled. "C'mon kiddos, Runo-sensei wants to see us." Deidara said straightening the boy's clothes. "What for?" Kiba asked. "Have you forgotten already?" Ino scolded. "Forgotten what?" "That were getting exchange students today! Honestly Kiba-kun!" Hinata said joining Ino. "And what does _that_ have to do with us?" Naruto grumbled. He hated snobby new kids, especially ones from Alexander. "We're gonna show 'em around! Now go grab your instruments." Tenten barked. "Yes sir." The boys groaned.

--- Later in the office---

" Your late." Runo snapped. " The new students will arrive at any moment!" As if on cue the door to her office opened and 14 students stepped through. They all wore similar uniforms, sky blue button down jackets with gold buttons, a white dress shirt, khaki dress pants and skirts, and white ties with a large golden cross embroidered on it. ((AN: My lip is bleeding:D))

" Ok maggots, these are your new classmates, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Shino, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. Treat them with kindness and respect of I'll slap you with my pocket knife." Runo said. "Naruto? Are you listening?!" "_Let's play this game called when you catch fire! I wouldn't piss to put you out!_" Naruto sang happily. His sensei then threw her coffee mug at the blonde. He dodged it quickly, looking around in confusion. As he observed the new arrivals his eyes met with deep onyx ones.

---End chapter 1---

**A bit of a cliffhanger for ya there! The song Naru was singing is " Tell Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today" By Fall Out Boy. Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
